


Good friends

by Tigerfics



Series: Baby Girl [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, surprise squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Kevin's friend has twins, and they come over for a play date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a comment by Boudica091. It's not exactly what you'd mentioned, but I hope you still enjoy! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic includes sex between three underage characters (4-6 years old), as well as sex between a very young child (4ish years old) and her adult father. Since they are minors and cannot consent I've tagged it as non-con/rape. If you think I've left out an important tag please let me know.
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Kevin first mentions it to Sadie, she's skeptical. She asks a lot of questions, and Kevin is so proud of his daughter for thinking it through before deciding.

“He has two kids just a few years older than you. Twins actually. A boy and a girl. What do you think about having them come over, and then the three of you can play together?”

Sadie thinks for a moment before answering. “Will I have to play with Mr. Jordan too, daddy?”

Kevin is quick to reassure her. “No baby. Jordan doesn't play with his kids the way you and I do. He just likes to watch.” He places a kiss to her temple. “I won't make you do anything you don't want to, sweetheart.”

“Will you play with us then?”

Kevin pauses, unsure which answer his daughter is looking for. “It depends baby. If you're ok with me playing with them too, I'd really like it a lot.” He pulls her onto his lap. “But if you just want me to watch, or if you want me only to touch you, that's ok too.”

Sadie thinks about it for a moment, finally nodding. “I think I want you to play with us.” She hugs him tight. “I want you to be happy, daddy.”

Kevin squeezes her in close. “Oh sweetheart, you make me happy. I don't need to play with other people for that.” He draws her in for a deep kiss. When he pulls away he rests his forehead against hers. “I think it's gonna be a lot of fun to have them here for a while. But it's just you and me forever, ok baby?” Sadie nods and mumbles an agreement before leaning in for another kiss.

 

Sadie is sitting on the couch watching cartoons when the doorbell rings. She shoots to her feet as Kevin comes in from the kitchen. He rubs her shoulder as he passes, hoping to calm her down a bit. She's been nervous all week, asking him question after question. She calmed down after he assured her that he would be in control, and would be in the room the entire time.

Kevin opens the door and steps aside for their guests to enter. Jordan is first, shaking Kevin's hand as he crosses the threshold. He's about the same height as Kevin, just over six feet tall, but that's where the similarities end. Where Kevin is long and lean, his blonde hair cut short, Jordan is heavily muscled, his bald head shiny and smooth. His skin is dark, and his smile bright and friendly.

He ushers in a pair of children, maybe six years old, and Sadie watches as they enter, side by side with their hands twined. They smile and greet Kevin, then turn to greet Sadie as well. She says hello, still shy. They introduce themselves as Kiera and Jordan Junior, J.J. for short.

The two men move them all into the living room. They sit on either end of the couch, facing the thick carpet Kevin moved down from his bedroom. They have the three children sit there and tell them to begin whenever they're ready.

Sadie watches the twins as they turn towards each other, both leaning in for a kiss at the same time. They take their time, their tongues tangling languidly, hands running over the other in a practiced manner. Sadie looks on, still nervous and slightly skeptical about joining them.

Soon the pair have stripped down and are stretched out on the carpet. J.J. is on his back with his sister straddling him, their mouths still sealed together while their bodies move as one. J.J. is trailing his hands up his sister's thighs, stopping to cup her ass and squeezing the firm flesh. Kiera moans into her brother's mouth, grinding down against him.

“Touch yourself, Sadie.” She jumps at her father's unexpected voice, but immediately complies. She slides off her panties as her fingers dip under her dress and rub across the front of her panties, eyes still locked on the pair of writhing bodies in front of her.

“J.J.” Jordan calls. “Switch places with your sister and get her nice and wet.” The man is rubbing his erection through his slacks, the material straining against his hard length. J.J. does as he's told, tipping Kiera to the side and reversing their positions with practiced ease.

He slides down her body and spreads her thighs, sinking to his knees. He doesn't waste any time, immediately licking into her and Kiera moans, arching her back and clenching her fingers in the carpet at her hips. J.J. doesn't let up, his mouth working furiously over his sister's dripping cunt.

Sadie is mesmerized, her fingers moving rhythmically against her clit and her eyes wide. Kiera's moans are getting louder, her panting breath loud in the room. The girls’ eyes meet and Kiera holds her gaze as she tips over the edge, her small body seizing as her orgasm floods through her. When her body slackens and she melts into the floor she smiles at Sadie. She holds out a hand and Sadie's body moves on autopilot, moving to kneel next to her.

Kiera sits up and slowly draws Sadie's face to hers, their lips meeting chastely. Sadie gasps and the older girl wastes no time in sweeping her tongue out, touching and tangling with Sadie's.

As the two girls kiss passionately, J.J. guides Sadie to straddle Kiera's waist. She settles down over the older girl, pressing down until their hips are aligned. When he's satisfied that both girls are comfortable enough he sits back on his heels and watches.

The two girls are lost in their own world, lips sealed tightly together and their hips grinding.

J.J. lines up behind them, pressing his cock between the space separating their hot cunts. All three moan at the contact, the girls each pressing closer to increase the pressure around J.J.’s cock. He fucks between them, his cockhead parting their slick flesh. Sadie detaches from Kiera's lips, hanging her head over her shoulder and panting for breath as J.J. lengthens his thrusts. The new movement has the head of his dick nudging against her clit with each stroke, and every brush against her is pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

The room is filled with moaning and grunting and the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Long forgotten, Kevin and Jordan sit on either side of the long couch, eyes trained on the writhing threesome and their hands moving rapidly over their erections.

Kiera trails kisses down Sadie's throat, dragging her teeth along the tendons of her neck before latching on and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Sadie jolts at the sharp pinch and grinds her hips down hard. The sudden pressure is too much for J.J., and he ruts faster between the girls as he comes, covering both of their cunts with his release. He pulls back and slumps to the ground, catching his breath.

Sadie whines at the loss of sensation. She tries to grind down against Kiera, but the angle is all wrong. Sensing her desperation and feeling her own mounting as well, Kiera grips Sadie's hips and maneuvers her until one of Sadie's legs slips between her own and rests on the carpet below. The new position allows their pussies to grind together, and they quickly fall into a rocking rhythm. Neither girl has ever felt anything like it before, the soft flesh of another cunt hot against theirs.

Lost in the moment, they don't hear their fathers each groan at their new position. Kevin is stunned, his hand flying on his cock as he watches his baby girl scissoring with Kiera. The girls have no idea what they're doing to their fathers, their innocent pursuit of pleasure blinding them to everything around them. Their combination of their own slick and J.J.’s come produce the most obscene squelching in the otherwise silent room.

In a matter of minutes the girls are losing their rhythm, so close to orgasm but unable to get there. Sadie whines again and digs her fingers into Kiera's dark thigh, grinding desperately. A loud sob escapes her throat, and Kiera grabs her hips and brings her movements to a stop. She wraps slim fingers around Sadie's hips and tugs her down, positioning her until her she's satisfied.

When Sadie is sprawled in front of her, legs wide and knees bent, her weeping pussy spread directly in front of her face, Kiera licks her lips before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the pink flesh. Sadie moans loudly, arching her back and gripping at Kiera’s braids to keep her in place.

Kiera moans and licks into her hot cunt, loving the mix of her own brother's seed and Sadie's sweet taste. She sinks her tongue inside, drawing out as much of it as possible. When all she can taste is Sadie, she edges up and sucks harshly on her clit, thrusting two fingers inside her cunt simultaneously. Sadie arches and screams, her orgasm rolling over her in harsh waves.

For long moments she is lost in the sensations, body shaking and pussy clenched tight around the invading digits. Finally she relaxes, body melting into the carpet. Kiera withdraws her fingers carefully and releases her still throbbing clit, pressing soft kisses across the abused flesh.

When her own need becomes overwhelming, Kiera crawls up to kiss Sadie, ravaging her mouth and sharing her own taste with the smaller girl. Sadie reciprocates, groaning softly as she sucks on Kiera's tongue.

Pulling back, Kiera smiles wickedly before straddling Sadie's head, not giving her any warning before sinking down over her face and rubbing her dripping cunt across her lips. Sadie gasps at the sudden weight, but adjusts quickly and laps at her slick flesh. Kiera grinds down, not giving Sadie any choice but to give her pussy all of her attention.

Sadie nudges her nose against her clit as she presses her tongue deep. Kiera moans and grips Sadie's blonde hair in a fist, using it to rock against her tongue and seek her own release. Small pale fingers wrap around Kiera's hips and keep her close, while lips suckle her engorged clit. Without warning Kiera's body twitches and her spine locks, her orgasm rolling over her in long waves. She screams her release as she comes over Sadie.

Both girls are stunned when Kiera squirts into her open mouth. Sadie pushes her off, choking in her surprise. Kiera falls to the side, hand moving between her thighs and rubbing her clit to extend her pleasure. The three other occupants of the room watch in shock as she is tipped into an immediate second orgasm, squirting once again onto the thick carpet below.

“Oh fuck. Shit, K that's so fucking hot. Fuck!” Jordan grunts out, the sight of his daughter's first ever ejacuculation enough to wrench his orgasm from him. He strips his cock roughly, coming with a harsh groan.

Oblivious to his friend a foot away, Kevin's eyes are locked on his own daughter where she sits wide-eyed and shocked, Kiera's release still dripping from her chin. He stands abruptly and crosses the room to stand at her side. He bends and wraps an arm around her, hauling her up into his arms.

Once he sits back on the couch he lines his cock up with her slick cunt and impales her in one smooth motion. She squeals and wraps skinny arms around her daddy's neck, holding on tight as he fucks her hard and fast. Her body jerks and her teeth clack together at his harsh movements. He holds her small body in place as his hips fuck up into her heat, hands leaving her back to spread her thighs as wide as possible. It only takes a handful of thrusts before he's coming, shooting his seed deep within her clenching body. When the last of his release spits out he slumps back, drained.

Nobody speaks for long moments, their panting breathing the only sounds in the room. After regaining his composure Jordan coughs and tucks his now soft cock into his trousers. He clears his throat and instructs his children to get dressed. The three leave minutes later, agreeing that this _definitely_ wouldn't be the only time.

As their car pulls out of the driveway Kevin runs a hand down Sadie's sweat-drenched back. “You ok baby girl?” He asks softly. At her nod he presses a kiss to her temple. “Have fun?” She nods again, too worn out to answer verbally. Kevin slowly lifts her off his softening cock, before walking them upstairs to the bathroom to clean up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of chapter one. In this one Kevin is more involved, and Jordan joins in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is zero build up here... it starts off with the three kids already going at it. Sorry if it's a little abrupt lol.
> 
> I also didn't have much time to edit, sorry if it's a little rough in places. I'll definitely come back and clean it up when I get the chance!

Kevin rises from his spot on the couch, shedding his clothing before walking over to the three children. He kneels at Sadie's hip, running a comforting palm down her flank. Her eyes fly open, and when their eyes meet she lets out a low moan and reaches out for his hand. She tangles their fingers together, mumbling “daddy” and “please” over and over again. 

Keeping his hand laced with his daughter's, he shifts to face Kiera. She grins unabashed at him and he smiles back. The lower part of her face is shiny with Sadie's juices, and Kevin wants to taste it. “Can I have a kiss, Kiera?” She nods quickly and tips her face up to his. Their parted lips meet and instantly their tongues twine. Kevin draws her tongue into his mouth, letting her explore before sucking on the outstretched muscle. He chases her tongue back into her own mouth, taking over and tasting every inch of her, loving the taste of his baby girl in someone else's mouth. 

When all he can taste is Kiera, all traces of Sadie now gone, he draws back, trailing kisses down her neck and over her collarbones. He latches onto one pert nipple, lathing the puckered flesh before suckling. He repeats the treatment on the other side, then straightens. 

Kevin smooths his thumb over Kiera's soft cheek. “Flip over onto your back for me baby.” He instructs J.J. to pull out as his sister complies. “Good. Now Sadie, I want you to straddle her face. There you go.” He steadies her as she settles on her knees over Kiera's face. “Good girl. Kiera, put your mouth back on her. Fuck her with your tongue.” He pulls back and watches as Kiera follows his command, stiffening her tongue and using it to fuck into his daughter's cunt. Sadie keens at the first touch, arching her back and rocking her hips to help Kiera get deeper. 

Kevin presses a kiss to Kiera's shoulder then he turns, knee-walking around her and stopping next to J.J. He smiles at the boy and drags a finger down the length of his small cock. “Has anyone fucked you before?” he asks. J.J. shakes his head. Kevin stifles a groan. 

He wraps his hand around the boy's slim cock, still wet with his sister's juices. He bends down and without preamble, wraps his lips around the entire length and sucks sharply. J.J. cries out at the sudden suction and nearly falls over, only Kevin's quick hands gripping his hips quickly and steadying him. He presses his nose into J.J.’s groin and works his tongue along his small cock. When the boy is trembling and verging on orgasm Kevin pulls back, and lets his diminutive length fall from his mouth. 

“Fuck, you taste good. All coated in your sister's slick.” Kevin guides J.J.’s cock back to Kiera's pussy. “You're gonna fuck her good for me, right baby boy?” He pushes J.J.’s hips forward until he's fully sheathed inside his sister once again. “Fuck your sister hard until you cum deep inside her cunt. And then you and Sadie are gonna eat it all out of her.” He draws J.J.’s hips back until the head of his cock is barely touching Keira. “Does that sound good baby?” He doesn't wait for an answer, just pushes J.J.’s hips forward in one quick shove. Kiera cries out at the sudden deep thrust, her mouth muffled by Sadie's cunt. 

Kevin guides J.J. into a deep, steady rhythm. “Don't stop fucking her, J.J. Keep going.” He nudges the boy's hip, coaxing him into his previous rhythm. He lets go and just watches for a moment, transfixed. The sights and sounds have him salivating with the need to join in. The boy's round ass flexing as he fucks into his sister's cunt, his narrow hips meeting her ass with a sharp slap. Kiera's body arching as he increases his pace, her moans muffled where her tongue is buried in Sadie's pussy. And god, Sadie. His baby girl is grinding down onto Kiera's face, her eyes closed and her head thrown back in ecstasy. 

He's drawn out of his daze when Jordan calls out to him. “You just gonna sit and watch, or are you gonna fuck someone?” Kevin glances over at his friend. He's sprawled across the couch, naked from the waist down, hand wrapped around his dripping cock. His hand comes to a stop as he meets Kevin's gaze. He raises an eyebrow. “Well?” 

Kevin huffs a laugh and turns back to the kids. “You in a rush?” 

Jordan's reply is cut off as Sadie lets out a high-pitched squeal, her tiny body shuddering through her orgasm. Kevin notices for the first time that Kiera now has three dark fingers plunging into his daughter's pussy, her lips suckling on her clit. She doesn't let up her dual assault, and Sadie's orgasm goes on for what seems like forever. 

Finally, her small body slumps down onto the carpet, her chest heaving and her breathing ragged. Kiera carefully withdraws her fingers and presses a gentle kiss to her clit, before sitting up on her elbows to face her brother. The twins both move in for a kiss at the same time, Kiera's arms wrapping around J.J.’s flexing back. 

Kevin runs his pointer finger down J.J.’s cleft, circling the dry digit around the boy's tightly furled anus. He presses lightly, and J.J. gasps and pulls away from his sister's lips at the unexpected touch. Kevin shushes him, guiding his head back down to his sister's mouth. “Don't worry baby, I'm gonna get you all slick and open you up before I stick it in.” 

Kevin stands and leaves the room, returning less than a minute later with a mostly-full bottle of lube. He returns to his knees behind J.J., running a palm along his side. “Spread your knees for me sweetheart.” J.J. detaches from his sister's lips and turn to meet Kevin's gaze as he does as he's told. “Good boy. I'm gonna go nice and slow, promise.” J.J. nods once before turning back to Kiera. 

Kevin squirts some lube into his hands and warms it up, before pressing one slick finger to J.J.’s anus. The boy flinches at the contact, but Kevin slowly increases the pressure until the digit pops past the tight ring of muscle. 

He slowly works J.J. open, and it takes nearly twenty minutes but eventually he's sinking three fingers into the boy's ass with ease. He spreads his fingers wide and oh yes, he gapes wonderfully. Kevin withdraws his fingers and watches the hole try and fail to close completely. Perfection. 

He quickly slicks up his cock and throws the lube to the side, lining up behind J.J. He presses his cock forward, the head slipping inside without much effort. J.J. lets out a soft groan at the invasion, his hips flush with his sister's as he holds still. 

Kevin gives the boy a moment to get used to the head of his cock before he presses deeper. When his tremors die down, Kevin pushes forward in single long glide until finally he's fully sheathed in the boy's heat. He presses a hand to J.J.’s belly and pulls him in close as possible. The man lets out a harsh groan as he begins to withdraw and push back in, feeling his cock moving through the tiny boy's skin. 

He sets a steady pace, fucking into that tight hole slowly but pressing inside fully with each thrust. When J.J. begins to push back into the touches he moves his hand to the boy's hip, guiding him into a counter rhythm. As Kevin withdraws J.J. presses forward, sinking his cock into Kiera's tight cunt. The three move together flawlessly, the room filled with their grunts and moans and the sharp slapping of skin on skin. 

“Sadie.” Jordan calls out. The blonde sits up and turns to look at him. “I want you to sit in Kiera's lap. Straddle her hips, yes just like that. Good girl.” Sadie climbs over Kiera and presses down close. “Now give her a kiss, K,” Jordan instructs. The two girls do as they're told, tongues tangling passionately. 

All four lose themselves in their passion for a moment, and no one notices Jordan standing up and walking over to them. He tangles the fingers of his right hand in Sadie's hair and pulls her away from his daughter's mouth. She sits up and stares at him, eyes glassy. He guides his cock to her swollen lips with his free hand. “Suck me, sweet girl. Show me what that pretty mouth can do.” 

Sadie glances at her father for approval. Kevin nods quickly, pupils blown wide at the thought of his daughter swallowing down that thick cock. “Do it baby girl. Show Jordan what a good little mouth slut you are.” 

Sadie licks her lips before leaning forward, allowing the wet tip of Jordan's dick to press against her tongue. He groans at the perfect heat of her mouth, tightening his grip in her hair and pulling her forward. His cock slides deeper into her mouth, testing her gag reflex. Hes just about as long as her daddy, but his dark cock is much thicker. Her eyes water and her jaw protests as he continues pushing in. 

When she starts squirming in discomfort he stops, holding her still and relishing in the strong throat muscles working his cock. Sadie swallows around him as her tongue moves along the length. When her face starts to turn red with lack of oxygen he pulls back until just the head rests on her tongue. She suckles him as she catches her breath. At her signal he repeats the slow thrust inside, this time slipping a fraction deeper than before. 

Kevin is so fucking proud of his little girl, taking Jordan’s big cock like a champ. He murmurs praise to her as he fucks rougher into J.J., consequently leading him to fuck deeper into his sister. 

All five move in tandem, their bodies glistening with sweat and their moans filling the room. 

J.J. is the first to lose it, his hips stuttering as his orgasm wracks his small frame. He frantically fucks into Kiera, then back onto Kevin's cock until he's groaning and shuddering as he releases into Kiera's cunt. 

Kiera tips over the edge next, the feeling of her brother's cum flooding her pussy enough to send her into orgasm right behind him. 

Kevin pulls out of J.J., at the same time as Jordan steps back and allows his cock to slip from Sadie's throat. Jordan grabs Sadie under her armpits and hauls her up to his hip, allowing his twins to collapse onto each other, entirely wrung out. 

Jordan holds Sadie tight, curling a hand under her butt to hold her up. He glances over at Kevin. “You think she's got enough left in her for me to fuck her?” 

Kevin steps close and runs a hand through Sadie's tangled hair. “What do you think baby? Want Jordan to fuck you?” 

She nods quickly. “Please daddy. Want it. Want you both.” 

Kevin's breath catches. “Fuck sweetheart. You're so good for daddy.” He gives her a quick kiss. “You want Jordan to fuck your little pussy while I fuck your throat?” 

She nods again, licking her lips before leaning in and whispering in her father's ear. Kevin chuckles when she pulls back. “Don't be shy baby. Tell Jordan what you want.” 

Sadie ducks her head, not meeting Jordan's eyes. “Can I have a kiss please, Mr. Jordan?”

Jordan curls his arms tighter around her. “Absolutely sweet girl. C’mere.” He nudges her chin up and presses his mouth to hers. Her lips part immediately for his tongue and he wastes no time sweeping inside and tasting everything. While they kiss Jordan walks them over to the couch and sits down, arranging Sadie so she straddles his lap. 

Without detaching from her sweet mouth, Jordan pushes into her hot cunt, pressing in in one long stroke until his thighs meet her ass. He holds her steady as his tongue plunders the soft insides of her mouth. 

When they break for air, Sadie turns and holds out a hand for her daddy. Kevin takes it and steps up to her side, cupping her cheek in his palm. 

“You ready baby?” 

Sadie smiles and nods. 

Kevin smiles too and presses a kiss to her lips. “Open up then sweetheart.” He puts the head of his cock to her lips and lets her run her tongue along the sensitive glans at her own pace. She licks up the precum beaded on the tip before taking the head into her mouth and sucking softly. 

Jordan watches her work her father's cock like a pro, and grips her hips to haul her halfway off his cock before dropping her back down. He sets a brutal rhythm, using his upper body strength to pick her up until his cock is poised at her entrance, before letting go and letting gravity drop her down hard onto his entire length. 

Sadie pops off Kevin's cock with a gasp, Jordan's thick cock impaling her again and again. 

“Goddamn Kev. Her pussy is like a vice around my dick. Fuck!” He grinds up into her heat. “Her little cunt is made for big daddy cock, isn't it? You love it don't you?” 

Sadie whimpers and takes Kevin's cock back in her mouth, bobbing up and down the length and wrapping the both hands around the thick base. 

“Yeah sweet girl, suck your daddy’s cock. Fucking take our cocks so well.” Jordan brings a hand to the back of her head and holds her down on Kevin's cock. “Choke on it baby slut. Good girl. Hold it.” Her throat spasms around the thick intrusion and she gags. She tries to pull back. 

Kevin cups her cheek and shushes her mumbled protests. “You can do it baby girl. Just calm down. You've taken it before, remember? Just breathe through your nose.” Sadie tries to obey, closing her eyes and breathing as best she can around the cock in her throat. 

Jordan pulls her back a fraction, and after a moment she's breathing almost normally once again. He taps her cheek. “We're gonna go again, ok baby? Breathe just like your daddy told you. This time I'm not letting you up until I've counted to 15, ok? If you need me to let up pinch me. But if you do, everything stops for good. Got it?” She nods slowly. “Alright. Deep breath sweet girl. Here we go.” 

Jordan guides her head forward once again, and her lips sink down over her daddy's cock much more smoothly this time around. When his balls tap her chin and her nose is pressed into his pubic hair Jordan holds her still and begins to count. 

At 15 he pulls her off, giving her some time to catch her breath before starting all over again. By the fifth round, Sadie has tears and snot trailing down her face, her chin is covered in saliva. When Jordan pulls her back he thrusts harshly up into her, reminding her that she's still impaled on his thick cock. 

“We're gonna fuck you now, baby girl. Hold on to Jordan's shoulders ok?” Sadie does as her father instructs, gripping Jordan's broad shoulders with both hands. 

As soon as she has a solid grip, Jordan begins fucking up into her again, setting a brutal pace that has her bouncing wildly on his lap. 

Kevin grabs a handful of her hair and pushes back into her mouth. He doesn't go as deep as before, the tip barely teasing the back of her throat. 

They two men hold Sadie's tiny body between them as they use her, fucking into her from both ends. After only a matter of minutes both men are right on the edge of release. 

Kevin pulls back. “I'm gonna cum baby girl. Open up.” He jacks his cock roughly as his orgasm hits, and he shoots his release into Sadie's upturned face. When the last bit has emptied from his balls he steps back and collapses onto the couch. “Fuck baby. So good for me.” He kisses her softly, loving the taste of his own cum in her mouth. “It's Jordan's turn now baby. Show him how good you are and maybe he'll give you his cum too.”

Jordan grunts at the words, fucking up into Sadie roughly. His hips lose their rhythm and he slams her down, holding her in place as his cock shoots off inside her. He holds her steady until her cunt is full and his cock begins to soften. When it slips out of her, it's followed by a river of cum, dripping down the inside of her leg. 

“Shit.” Jordan bites out, slumping back against the couch cushions. Sadie rests against his chest, eyes closed. 

When the two men have caught their breath, they stand and clean up the three exhausted children, carefully wiping up any evidence before tucking them back into their clothes. 

After helping carry the twins to the car, Kevin and Jordan shake hands. 

“I hope we can do this again sometime soon,” Jordan says, a grin on his face. “There are a lot of things we didn't get to do.” 

Kevin laughs. “I was gonna suggest we make this a regular thing. Let me know how the twins are feeling when they're not so fucked out. I'll talk to Sadie about it too, see how she feels.” 

The two men say goodbye and Jordan drives off as Kevin returns to the house. He finds Sadie in exactly the same position as he'd left her, curled up on the couch. He sits next to her. “C’mon baby girl. Let's get you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this took me way longer than I'd expected, mostly bc I felt like I was writing two different stories at once? So I basically ended up writing the same general story, but with two different sex scenes and two different endings. The second one is almost done, so I'll be posting it in a few days as a second chapter for those interested. 
> 
> I'd like to remind everyone that this is FICTION and should not be recreated in real life.
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed or have any suggestions/requests! Thanks so much for reading!! I'm also on [ Tumblr ](http://tigerfics.tumblr.com) !


End file.
